Inuyasha's game trobles
by Z-Saiyan
Summary: what happends when some of kagome's friends want to meat IY and the gang? what if inu-yasha get's chocolate? what if miroku get's even more perverted? what if i ran out of what if's? please read and review!!
1. the madness yet again starts!

Here's my seccond story!! M my friend Mica and I have been working on it for a while and are hoping that it'll be a hit just like my first fic. Please read and review so the story'll get better and better!!!  
Chapter 1 Starting out  
  
One morning in the past, Kagome and her friends were walking to the well.  
  
'So Kagome, what's this surprise you wanted to show us?' Shippo asked while hopping onto Kagome's pack.  
  
'Well shippo, my friends in my time wanted to meet you all!' Kagome answered. 'Were all going to play some games together! Isn't this great?'  
  
'Wench, I'm not going to play any baka game you and your "friends" made up.' Inu-Yasha shouted.  
  
'Inu-Yasha, you should be nice! Kagome's friends and Kagome must have gone to a lot of trouble to put this to together! You should be grateful that she's inviting us to play.' Shippo shouted at Inu-Yasha while jumping on his head. This was one of those bad decisions shippo seams to always make. Bang went shippo into the ground.  
  
'SIT!!!' Kagome yelled. Inu-Yasha's now going to make a new friend. Dirt!! Hi Dirt! Meet Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha, meet dirt!! Now that your both friends you'll want to see more of each other won't you? So it'll be inconvenient for you Inu-Yasha, but it's worth it!  
  
'#@%&' mumbled Inu-Yasha. Now that's not a nice word to teach Dirt.  
  
'Inu-Yasha, when will you learn your lesson?' Sango asked no one in particular.  
  
'That's a question that even Buddha can't even solve.' Miroku said.  
  
'I heard that!' Inu-Yasha shouted at the ground making everyone stair at him. 'I told you I don't have fleas!!!' Inu-Yasha came shooting off the ground while unsheathing Tessaiga and landed on the ground all while trying to chop Dirt into many new pieces.  
  
'Um, Inu-Yasha..' Kagome whispered.  
  
'What? The Dirt called me a flee bitten mutt! I had to teach him a lesson!' Inu-Yasha answered.  
  
'Of course you did.' shippo commented.  
  
'What was that fox?' Inu-Yasha launched himself at shippo, but not fast enough. Kagome sat him right before he got to shippo.  
  
'Ok Inu-Yasha, since you don't need a jewl shard to get through the wall then you can just meet us there ok? Now everyone else grab on to me.' Miroku, perverted as he is, went grabbed to Kagome's butt, which startled her.  
  
'Pervert!!' screamed Sango as she boomeranged him on the head. 'but she said grab on, and I did soo!' Miroku argued.  
  
'She meant hold hands so we were all toughing her that way we could all get threw the well!' sango shouted.  
  
'My mastake then.' Miroku huffed. Sango grabbed on to Kagome's arm, shippo on Sango's and miroku holding on to Shippo's tail, as far away from sango's boomerang bone as he could get. 'Ok on three we should all jump into the well at the same time ok?' Kagome said. 'one, two, three!' everyone jumped into the well and were transported to the frutcher.  
  
Just then Inu-Yasha stood up, a dangerous gleam in his eye, and said quietly.  
  
'Ready to die Dirt....?'  
Well that's it soo far. The next chapter's will be posted soon!! Please read and review! 


	2. sugar rush, and a magical lake

Here's chapter 2! Thank's for your reviews!!! I hope you like it soo far! *******  
  
LAST TIME: 'Pervert!!' screamed Sango as she boomeranged him on the head. 'but she said grab on, and I did soo!' Miroku argued.  
  
'She meant hold hands so we were all toughing her that way we could all get threw the well!' sango shouted.  
  
'My mastake then.' Miroku huffed. Sango grabbed on to Kagome's arm, shippo on Sango's and miroku holding on to Shippo's tail, as far away from sango's boomerang bone as he could get. 'Ok on three we should all jump into the well at the same time ok?' Kagome said. 'one, two, three!' everyone jumped into the well and were transported to the frutcher.  
  
Just then Inu-Yasha stood up, a dangerous gleam in his eye, and said quietly.  
  
'Ready to die Dirt....?'  
Chapter 2: the Attack of the sugar rush  
  
'I wonder what's taking Inu-Yasha so long,' Sango said.  
  
'The binding spell should have worn out by now. Maybe some kind of demon showed up?' Miroku commented. 'he wouldn't want to keep lady Kagome waiting this long to play this "game" she's planned for us.' a big perverted grin was soon seen on Miroku's face, his hand creeping toward Sango's but..  
  
'Miroku how could you think that Kagome was that kind of-' Just guess what happened next. 'PERVERT!!!!' Sango yelled.  
  
Poor miroku didn't have a chance. Several minuets later you could see a tiny black ponytail sticking out of the ground, surrounded by a giant mound of dirt around it. Ha! Dirt gets his revenge on one of Inu-Yasha's friends! Yes!!!  
  
'Uh, sango? I think you over did it.' Kagome whispered.  
  
'Well the pervert deserved it!! Sango snorted. 'he was accusing you of being as low as he was, and then wasting no time on grouping me again!' Just then a red blur was seen shooting out of the well house. It was Inu- Yasha! He looked very full of himself..  
  
'I've officially killed dirt! No need to thank me citizens of new townsvill.' he slurred. Something was defiantly wrong. Then he noticed the last bit of miroku sticking out of a pile of dirt. Not good. 'No! Dirt has taken a prisoner! I, "the defender of people who are being attacked by Dirt", shall save you!!!'  
  
'No, actually Inu-Yasha, Sango was the one who-' Shippo started but was cut of by Inu-Yasha's gasp.  
  
'Oh no! Dirt has taken over the mind of Shippo, also known as the biggest brat of all time!! I'll save you, for I'm, "the defender of people who are being attacked by dirt." Come to me my donkey and we'll ride shippo to safety..' , the defender of people who are being attacked by gort once again slurred.  
  
'Ack no-!' Shippo barely got out before being tackled by, the defender of people who are being attacked by Dirt, Or Inu-Yasha, taken by the neck, and thrown into a magical lake that doesn't really exist.  
  
But wait, then how did the lake get there if is doesn't exist? If it doesn't exist then how was Shippo get thrown into it? This is a good question. There is really only one answer to these questions, and that answer is that there is no answer. or is there? (hey! Matrix commercial!!!)  
  
'There, shippo is no longer possessed! Now townsvill can sleep safely! Good night professor.' and that was the end of all the madness Inu- Yasha had created. Just then while Inu-Yasha was falling to the ground, several chocolate wrappings fell out of his coat.  
  
'What is this? Chocolate wrappers? Well that explains Inu-Yasha's behavior. He had a sugar rush! Inu-Yasha, having a sugar rush. Now that's funny!' Kagome burst out laughing, Sango along with her. 'Well, we better carry him inside. Shippo, you carry miroku.'  
  
Shippo walked over to the monk, pulled him out of Dirt's clutches, and dragged him into the house, following Kagome and sango to Kagome's room.  
  
Finally, Inu-Yasha and Miroku were both lying on the floor of Kagome's room. There was soon a glint in Shippo's eye that you didn't see very often. Next thing you know he's on Inu-Yasha's stomach jumping up and down.  
  
'WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP!!!' He screamed. Really bad choice. Inu-Yasha jumped up, grabbed Shippo's tail and threw hiom out the window into the magical lake we talked about earlier. Really, how did it get there?  
  
'SIT! That wasn't very nice Inu-Yasha!' Kagome yelled.  
  
'Help!' yelled a crying shippo.  
  
'I'll save you Mr. cactus!!!' Yelled Miroku in his sleep. Everyone turned and looked toward Miroku, who was squirming around on the floor. 'Come to me my horse! I, ' the extremely annoying and perverted cowboy of the west shall save you!!!' Miroku started making motions like he was on a horse, and started scooting around the floor.  
  
'Not again,' Sango sighed. 'I thought that we got over the 'I'm a cowboy in the west and I'm going to save you cactus" phase.'  
  
'Guess not..' Kagome sighed.  
  
Well that's chapter 2! Please read and review!!! 


	3. sorry everyone but

Sorry everyone but I'll not be able to update for about a month or two! ( I can't tell you why but trust me it's a goon reason. well see you all in a while... 


End file.
